Zap!
by narraki
Summary: Shampoo zaps Akane with special ink, that forces Akane to say 'I love you' when her name is called.
1. Chapter 1

Akane headed for the Cat Café. She didn't know why, but Shampoo told her to come, and she sounded pretty urgent. Ranma volunteered to come with, but that got Akane angry so she left without him.

_Stupid Ranma…he only wanted to come because Shampoo needed help…jerk…stupid…I hate him…_(A/N as we all know, that's not true)

Finally she arrived at the Café, and opened the door. She searched the place, but she didn't see Shampoo anywhere.

"Shampoo? Shampoo, it's Akane! Where are you?" Akane shouted over the roar of customers enjoying a bowl of noodles. "I'm in here!" Shampoo's annoyingly high voice rang out from the kitchen. Akane raced to her, only to find her mixing up some ink.

"Uh, so what did you need?" Akane asked.

"Hold out your arm!" Shampoo requested innocently. Suspiciously, Akane gave Shampoo her arm. Almost instantly, Shampoo took an ink filled brush and wrote on Akane's arm.

"What the heck?" Akane cried. She looked at what Shampoo wrote. " 'Zap' ? Why'd you write 'Zap'?" Akane asked.

"Is special ink. When someone says your name, you say 'I love you'. Is secret, yes?" Shampoo said.

"Oh please! Like I'll fall for that. I don't do zaps," Akane snapped.

"Akane!" Shampoo sang.

"I love you!" Akane replied. She immediately covered her hands with her mouth once she realized what she said.

"As long as ink is on your arm, you'll be saying 'I love you' every time your name is said. Have a nice day!" Shampoo waved.

As Akane walked back home, she planned her revenge on Shampoo. But she also had to make a plan to avoid people saying her name.

_I'll just spend the day in my room, scrubbing this mark off of me, and once it's off I can safely come out. But what about school? Oh well, I'll deal with that later. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey wanna see a movie, Aka-" Ranma said once she got home.

"No!" Akane snapped before he said her name. She raced straight to her room.

_Oh god, that was close. It would be terrible if he said my name. _

Akane opened her door a crack, looked around, then ran to the bathroom to get soap, a bucket of water (so she won't have to run back and forth for water) and a scrub brush. But right when she was about to head for her room, somebody caught her off guard.

"Akane!" the old pervert Happosai cried out.

_Oh, of all the people…fight it! Fight the stupid ink mark! Oh no, losing it…_

"I love you!" Akane blurted out. _Oh, god!_ Happosai stopped right in his tracks and began sniffling.

"Oh, Akane! I knew you'd be true to yourself someday. This is all too emotional for me…what I need is a…good cry in your bosom!" As soon as that was said, Happosai leapt right for Akane, but since Akane's hands were full, she couldn't stop him this time. Thankfully, though, Ranma ran right for Happosai and stepped on his head.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you old fart?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"I was running for my true love! Don't be jealous just because Akane said she loved me and not you!" Happosai said.

"I love you!" Akane said. (A/N he said her name in that sentence)

"See?" Ranma looked terrified.

"Akane?"

"I love you!"

"WHAT? I thought you loved me! Not Ranma!" Happosai ran away crying. Probably those fake tears.

"Akane, cut it out," Ranma said annoyingly. First she said she loved Happosai, now she said she loved him? It was really irritating.

"I love you!"

"Cut it out!"

"Ranma, listen, I don't mean it all, it's just this!" Akane tried to show Ranma her arm, but something was stopping her. Then Shampoo's words came back to her. _Is secret, yes? _Dammit…

"What is it Akan-" WHACK! Akane hit Ranma with her bucket of water before he said her name again. The water triggered the transformation of male Ranma into female Ranma, so Akane took the chance to run back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is terrible! Not only can I not tell anyone that I've been zapped with special ink, but now Ranma and Happosai are getting the wrong idea! _

Then she heard a knock at her door.

"Akane!" Her father's voice sounded.

_Oh good, at least there's someone it's safe for me to say it to. _

"I love you!"

Her father opened the door with a smile.

"That's nice to know. Is there something wrong? I heard a lot of commotion in the hallway, not to mention a lot of 'I love you's'."

"It's nothing, dad. But can you do me a favor?" Akane asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you get me a bucket of water?"

"Uh…sure Akane."

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

Her father left, but almost instantly came back with a bucket of water.

"Here you are, honey. Stay out of trouble," And with that, Mr. Tendo left. Akane sighed, sat down with the brush, water, and soap, and began scrubbing away.

Scrub scrub scrub _scrub scrub scrub SCRUB SCRUB! _Akane furiously scrubbed at the cursed mark. No matter how hard she scrubbed, it wouldn't go away! Scrub scrub scrub. Still no luck. She was scrubbing her skin raw. It was obviously going to start bleeding if she didn't stop…urgh…Akane decided she had to give up. She had to sleep to get ready for the thing she dreaded. School. So she cleaned up her things and went to bed.

Meanwhile, a restless Ranma sat there, thinking (yes, he does think).

_What is going on? Akane never says I love you, and she said something else…and why did she hit me with a bucket?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ranma! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Akane yelled.

"I'm coming, already Aka-"

"Let's go!"

_Why does she keep interrupting me? Wait a minute…she only interrupts me when I'm about to say her name…weird…_

So with that thought aside, Ranma and Akane-

"I love you!"

You're not supposed to say it when I say your name! I'm the narrator!

"Sorry."

_Anyway,_ with that thought aside, Ranma and Akane set out for school. And you know what usually happens at school that ticks off Akane and Ranma if he's in girl form…

"Akane my love! Today shall be the day I free you from Ranma's hold!" Kuno cried.

"I love you…" Akane said. She was getting really tired of this stupid mark.

"I know my dearest!" Kuno said. " And soon, we'll be together!"

"Stop saying I love you! Is this some sort of joke, Akane?" Ranma asked.

"I love you!"

"Cut it out!"

"Then stop saying my name!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Stop saying my name because-" Akane tried to show Ranma her arm, but the stupid mark wouldn't let her. "Urgh! Shampoo!" Akane cried, then ran off.

"Sham…poo?" Ranma repeated suspiciously. "Hmm…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ranma! Shampoo make you special lunch!" Shampoo cried. She jumped towards him on her bicycle and handed him a basket.

"Gee thanks…but I have a question," Ranma said.

"Yes?"

"This lunch wouldn't have anything in it that would make me say 'I love you' when my name is called, would it?" Ranma asked.

Shampoo gave a nervous laugh. "W-why would I put anything like that in there?"

"Because when Akane got home she keeps saying 'I love you' after her name, and tries to avoid people!" Ranma yelled.

"Shampoo have nothing to do with it! Akane just stupid!" Shampoo cried defensively.

"Akane isn't stupid! Now tell me how take that mark off!" Ranma demanded.

"Alright! I'll only tell you that you have to rub it off with finger if you go on date with Shampoo. Oops…" Shampoo blushed.

"Like I said, Akane isn't stupid. You are," Ranma replied.

"Very rude! Shampoo won't talk to you if you don't apologize."

"Good. Then I'm not apologizing. See you later," Ranma waved good bye.

Ranma raced to the spot under the tree where Akane was sitting.

"Hey Akane, come here a sec!"

"I love you, and no!" Akane said.

"Why not?"

"Just go away!" Akane cried. Then she leapt up and ran away. But when Ranma looked close, he could see tears flying off her cheeks.

"Weird…"


	6. Chapter 6

After school, Ranma raced to Akane's room because she ran straight home. Knock knock knock.

"Akane come on! Let me in! I need to talk to you!" Ranma yelled.

"No! I love you!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed the knob turned it, and opened the door.

"Next time you don't want any one coming in, lock the door. Now give me your arm!" Ranma commanded.

Akane sighed and gave Ranma the arm with the mark on it. Ranma grabbed the arm and started rubbing the mark with his index finger.

"Ranma! What are you doing?" Akane cried. She tried to pull her arm back, but Ranma is stronger so he held on tighter.

"Just hold still, will you?" Ranma said. He continued to rub off the mark, and saw it was fading. Fading, fading…gone!

"There you uncut, ungrateful girl," Ranma retorted and he released her arm.

"What did you do?" Akane asked.

"Akane!"

"What?" When Akane realized she _didn't_ say 'I love you', she gasped.

"You're welcome," Ranma scoffed. Akane grinned and hugged Ranma's neck. Ranma blushed but didn't fight it.

"Thanks so much," Akane said as she released him.

"Yeah…so…why were you crying?" Ranma asked. At this question Akane blushed.

"Nothing…" She mumbled.

"Oh come on."

"Fine. I'll tell you if you promise that you won't laugh and you'll still talk to me," Akane demanded.

"Sure…okay."

Akane sighed. "Because I kept saying 'I love you', but it was hurting my feelings at how embarrassing it was and also because that wasn't how I wanted to say it."

"Say what, Akane?"

"I love you…"

"I thought I scrubbed off that mark!"

"No, no, I really do love you," Akane blushed again.

"R-really?" Ranma asked. Akane nodded shyly. "That's convenient because, I love you too."

Right when they were going to pull into a kiss though, the door busted open and in came Mr. Tendo, Genma, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Happosai with confetti and champagne bottles.

"I told you they'd confess it sooner or later, Saotome!" Mr. Tendo cried.

"GET OUT!" Ranma and Akane cried at the same time. They slammed the door closed, and then quickly pulled into the long-awaited kiss before the idiots came in again.


End file.
